Sniffle-stein
'Sniffle-stein '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Sniffles creates a servant out of body parts. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Sniffles' monster Featuring *Handy *Nutty *Giggles *Lumpy Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Sniffles opens one of his blueprints and reads it for a new invention. He notices the hundreds of blueprints piled up behind him and figures he has too much genius to handle on his own. He then gets the idea of creating a servant. He goes into his basement, where there are numerous body parts in jars. With the help of sewing thread, he connects the body parts together. Sniffles opens his roof and awaits for lightning to strike his creation. He waits for a while, and then decides to speed things up by using his weather machine. The monster comes to life and Sniffles introduces himself to him. He shows the monster around the place and then tells him to help out with his inventions. The new friendship between Sniffles and his monster begins as they build many contraptions. But as time passes, this bond decreases. Soon the monster seems to be doing all the work while Sniffles relaxes. The monster sets off into town to find some friends. He finds Handy trying to grab his hammer and tries to help out. The monster picks up the hammer and hits the nail too hard, causing the building to collapse on Handy. The monster walks away and sees Nutty banging on a snack machine. The monster picks up the machine and slams it on the ground, splattering Nutty in the process. He encounters Giggles picking a flower and she shows it to him. From an alergic reaction, the monster sneezes hard and blows off Giggles' face. He sees Lifty and Shifty running and asks if he could help them. They give him a bag of money and run off, and a police car pulls up in front of the monster. The monster ends up in jail and he waits for Sniffles to bail him out. As the days went by, Sniffles never came, and thre monster soon snaps. Using his powerful muscles, the monster bursts the bars and escapes his cell. Lumpy sleeps unaware of the escape. The news forecasts the monster running amok in town as the citizens panic. Sniffles watches the news, just in time for the monster to break into his house. Before the monster could strangle him to death, Sniffles pulls the thread, causing the monster to fall apart. Sniffles brings the monster back to life and he cries about not having any friends. Using more body parts, Sniffles creates friends for his monster. When they are brought to life, they gang up on Sniffles and eat his brain. The monster hugs them and as the zombified creatures suck on his body, he laughs because they tickle. Deaths #Handy is crushed by a collapsing building. #Nutty is smashed by a machine. #Giggles' face is blown off. #The monster falls apart, but later revived. #Sniffles is eaten by the zombies he brought to life. Trivia *The episode is based on the book ''Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. *Only canon characters appear in the episode. *This is one of the rare instances Lifty and Shifty survived and got away with their crimes. *The title of the episode appears in a jar of liquid. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular